Liquid crystal panel test (also named as Cell Test), in which a light passes through a lower polarizer, a liquid crystal cell and an upper polarizer of a liquid crystal panel sequentially to test optical performance of the liquid crystal panel, should be implemented in production of a liquid crystal display, in order to exclude defective product. In a liquid crystal panel test implemented by conventional liquid crystal panel test apparatus, light leakage phenomenon occurs at an edge of the lower polarizer, which adversely affects checking of defective margin of the liquid crystal panel.